Morsheen
Morsheen is one of three Great Fairies that was banished into the Mirror of Twilight after the failed assault of Lake Hylia and involvement with the Dark Interlopers. She commands much of the Twili's religious institutions, and has been a prominent missionary in spreading the worship of Majora and creating avatars of his likeness. Physical Characteristics Morsheen is physically similar to other Great Fairies, taking the form of a large Hylian woman with four arms and a set of wings. She boasts red hair usually worn in a bun. After centuries in the Realm of Twilight, her skin is rendered very pale and her eyes have become yellow-red and developed pupils rather than being empty black voids. History Rise of Ganon When word that the Kingdom of Hyrule fell and the Triforce is up for grabs, Morsheen follows Veran with an army against the will of Tarm in an attempt to secure the Triforce. The army marches to Hylia Marine, where it engages in a battle with the Dark Interlopers, Twinrova's Gerudo army and a small force of Zora, lead by General Rutela and Princess Nylin Zelda I. Although Veran nearly succeeds in obtaining the Triforce, she is distracted by Demise, who buys enough time for Impa to secure the divine artefact. The Dark Interlopers, Gerudo and Fairies, having failed in their quest, all surrender to the Zora. Following the battle Princess Zelda, unable to deal with the captured prisoners, hands them to the Gerudo Circle of Warlords, who then banish them through Bellum's Mirror of Twilight in the Arbiter's Grounds. In the harsh landscape of the Realm of Twilight, most prisoners cannot survive and die soon after their arrival. Morsheen is one of the three Great Fairy survivors, the others being Veran and Una. Shortly after, the three Great Fairies form the Twili Empire. For centuries the Fairies remain in control of the Twili, pulling the strings of each King that they placed on the throne. The Realm of Twilight Eventually the Fairies' power becomes threatened when King Mizorant, having made allies with a group of Parella stranded on the Realm of Twilight, rejects their lordship and banishes them from the Palace of Twilight. In response to this, they disband Mizorant's armies against his will, effectively stripping him of his power, then storm into the palace and assassinate him. With Mizorant dead, the Fairies cast his son Zant from power and places Zant's fiancée Midna on the throne, leading to a civil war in which Zant seeks to reclaim his birthright. After Zant defeats Una's army of sorceresses in Elmenzhia and takes her captive, Veran teleports from Uzu to Una's chamber and invites Zant to Uzu, making it clear that his army can't defeat hers there, then returns to Uzu. Morsheen asks Veran where Una is, but Veran dismisses her question and instead tells her to ask Majora for help. When Zant's armies arrive with a chained up Una, Morsheen summons Majora, who speaks through the Avatars. When Majora asks Morsheen on how would she honour him, Morsheen mentions Zant's army, to which Majora responds by saying that Veran's armies are not strong enough to defeat him. Morsheen thus requests Majora's aid in exchange for the souls of Zant's defeated soldiers. Majora laughs manically at this and summons numerous Wrath Entities as well as animate the avatars. However, at the end Zant still manages to defeat both Veran's and Majora's armies. Veran continues to mock Zant, who slices her kneecap, forcing her to bow before him. Despite being cornered, the Fairies do not surrender until Zant mentions his Parella associates and their plan to return to Hyrule, at which point Veran quickly agrees to help him. Shadows of Hyrule: Total War Some time after this, the Twili Yorinu is offered to the Church of Majora by her parents at birth. Morsheen decides to personally raise the girl as her daughter. Morsheen brings her up to worship and uphold the doctrine of Majora and become a priestess at a young age. Upon becoming an adult Morsheen orders Yorinu to give herself to a Disciple of Majora as an honor sacrifice. Overcome with fear Yorinu runs from the Church and into the wilderness. Appearances Morsheen will appear as the leader of the Church of Majora in Shadows of Hyrule: Total War. Category:Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Sect of Morsheen